Beach Talk
by AnnaTW
Summary: Title says all really, Tony and Pepper have a chat on the beach. Tony/Pepper surprisingly


**Hey all, on holidays so I'm going to try and squeeze in a few stories. Need to do a lot of revision too though, damn): Another one-shot, I prefer doing these. Let me know what ya'll think! (:**

Pepper shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be sitting in her home office in the mansion on a Saturday aimlessly clicking through her inbox. Right now, she should be soaking up some sun or catching up on some of her reading, or both! She was at least comfortable, in a nice skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a simple vest top.

This week had been a little crazy and she hadn't had time to deal with Tony. Something seemed to be getting him down; he'd lost the sparkle in his eye. She wasn't sure what it was so she used work as an excuse to come and watch over him at the weekend. About three hours ago she dragged him out of bed and made him eat something. After that he vanished in the garage and she hadn't heard a peep out of him since.

Which was odd.

Pepper sighed and decided it was time to go. She'd been there for a while now and had nothing to do. Despite the crazy week, she always managed to stay on top of her work. Pepper shut the computer down and made her way to the garage. But before she made it to the stairs, a single figure sitting on Tony's private strip of beach caught her eye. Surprise, surprise it was Tony. Pepper sighed again and looked up to the ceiling.

"How long has he been out there?"

"Approximately 1hour and 23minutes" the AI replied.

"How did I not hear him leave..."Pepper asked herself under her breath more to herself, but Jarvis answered anyway.

"He said something about not wanting to disturb you Miss. Potts. Especially if you had to be here on the weekend, then it must have been important" Pepper sighed at Jarvis' response and looked back out at Tony, sitting on the golden sand. He was quite casual himself, a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"He really has no idea" Pepper went to make her way down to the beach and talk to Tony. She wanted her cheeky, flirtatious and slightly annoying Tony back.

* * *

It was a sunny and quite warm day. There was a pleasant, gentle breeze running through the air. Tony was sitting on the little dip on the deserted beach. His arms were resting on his knees and his hand clasped together in front of him. His was looking out into the sea. He didn't look like he noticed the only other person on the beach that sat down next to him.

Pepper slumped next to Tony and dug her toes into the warm sand and for a minute just enjoyed the sounds of the waves and the sun on her face. She looked at Tony and saw the solemn look on his face. She noted the scratch he had on his neck and the fading bruise near his eye. _Stupid Iron Man missions._

"Get all your work done?" Tony asked quietly, still looking out over the waves. Pepper hummed in confirmation and it went quiet between the two again. But after a few minutes, Pepper couldn't help but ask.

"Tony" he turned his head to Pepper, not moving the rest of his body "Has there been something wrong this week?" Pepper asked a bit hesitantly. Tony looked at her for a minute, then he turned to look at down at his hands which were clasped together.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Anyone who's spent more than 5minutes with you can tell something's got you down" Pepper sighed and dug her feet further into the sand. "I'm worried"

At her last comment Tony's head snapped back up to look at the sea. Showing that it had some effect on him. After a long pause Tony took a deep breath and went to speak.

"It's stupid really" Tony started "I just- ever since Afghanistan I feel... lost. Rhodey's been promoted and is always busy. And Obie he- well you know that story, I lost someone I was close to. Even though he did end up trying to kill me" Tony let a tear roll down his cheek and stubbornly turned his head the opposite way so Pepper wouldn't be able to see it. "I just feel like i'm losing the few people I still have... had"

Tony's hands were fidgeting and he was nervous about what Pepper would say. He thought she'd laugh at what an idiot he's being and tell him to 'grow up' because he's a man. Iron Man to be exact and needs to be stronger than this. But Tony couldn't help it, and was a bit startled when he felt Pepper's hand on top of his and her arm round his shoulders. She turned her body into him and rested her chin on his arm. Tony didn't move in fear of ruining the moment, but turned his hands so that one of his entwined with Pepper's.

"You're such an idiot" Pepper sighed softly in his ear "you've always got me Tony."

Another tear escaped and Tony hung his head to try and hide it from Pepper. But this time Pepper caught it and pulled her arm from around his shoulders, leaving her other one still holding Tony's hand. She wiped the tear from his cheek and let her hand to linger.

"Yes Obie did turn out to be a nasty piece of work. And yes Rhodey is busy with work, but he's still your best friend" Pepper's hand ran down the side of his face and ran along the scratch that was on his neck. Their faces were close and Tony was staring at Pepper now "But Tony, never for a second think you haven't got me"

Tony knew that was true, but not forever.

"Pepper, you're going to have bigger things waiting for you than being my PA. And with all the men that I know chase you, you're going to end up getting some arrogant boyfriend and you'll have other responsibilities" Tony squeezed his eyes closed "I can't always have you when other people are going to need you"

Pepper inwardly sighed because the truth of it was... she wanted Tony. Yes she would have an arrogant boyfriend, but it'd be him!

"Well i'm always going to need you Tony, so if it's alright with you I'd like to stick around" Pepper smiled softly at Tony. He smiled back for a minute, but it dropped again almost right after.

"But you won't be _mine_" Tony whispered so quietly Pepper almost missed it. She smiled again and knew what he was getting at. She brought her hand round so that it lifted up his chin to make him look at her. Once he did look up she smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips, just to test his reactions.

She pulled away, but not too far. He was a little surprised, but seemed to have enjoyed the comfort she was offering. His hand still held one of hers, but the other leant behind her and sunk into the sand. So that his body was now leaning into hers and he could feel the heat from her body as well as the heat from the sand on his hand.

Pepper let her hand go the back of his neck and hold him in place, while she leant in again. She pushed her lips against his and they shared a gentle kiss. They poured their love and passion into it, yet it was still slow and sweet. Tony opened his mouth for Pepper and their tongues fought for dominance. They pulled apart and Pepper ran her finger across his bruise, while Tony stared at her intently.

"I've always been _yours_" Pepper smiled at him and looked back into his eyes. She gave his lips another quick kiss before standing up and holding her hand out for him. "Come on, i'm getting sunburnt" Tony stood at this and smiled at her. He took her hand and pulled her body close to his.

"Looks like you got that arrogant boyfriend quicker than I thought" Tony brightened up "i'm not as worried now though, as it is me. Your funny, lovable and completely gorgeous boss" he smiled and leant in to kiss her. Before he did Pepper mumbles something against his lips.

"Definitely arrogant" Tony stopped her from talking by kissing him back. They both smiled into the kiss.

**Welllllllllllll? (: HAPPY WRITING ALL! AnnaTW x**


End file.
